


Before She Floats Away

by dirty_diana



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-16
Updated: 2003-08-16
Packaged: 2019-04-29 06:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_diana/pseuds/dirty_diana
Summary: Kaylee holds onto River.





	Before She Floats Away

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

Before She Floats Away

## Before She Floats Away

### by dirty diana

Before She Floats Away  
by dirty diana  
dirtydiana78@hotmail.com  
rated NC-17  
Disclaimer: these two belong to Mutant Enemy and Twentieth Century Fox. Not that Fox had any idea what to...oh, never mind. Notes: written in thirty minutes for the contrelamontre poetry challenge. in your most frail gesture are things which enclose me, or which i cannot touch because they are too near ~"somewhere i have never travelled" by e. e. cummings 

* * *

You wake up with River in your arms, and she is screaming. Softly you stroke her hair, to quiet her. If Simon hears her and comes running, first will come the drugs, harsh sedatives which make her pale. Then the lecture. Too fragile, too soon, too young. You whisper into her ear to still her cries. 

"River, sweetie," your hands trail across her hips, damp with sweat, "shhh. It's okay. Ain't nobody here but me, bao bei." 

She rolls over to look at you, lips trembling and dark eyes wide. "Kaylee? They came. I couldn't...." 

"Nobody but me," you repeat, as you wrap your arms around her, to stop her shaking. She is so slender in our arms, so delicate, as if all the pieces of her are trying to escape from your grasp. 

She melts into your mouth when you kiss her. Too fragile, too soon, too young, Simon would say, and he'd be right but he'd be wrong too. Nobody is as strong as River, nobody needs to be. She knew before you did. 

"They came," River whispers desperately. 

"Ain't nobody here but me," you answer, breath brushing her neck. You kiss her there, along the pale milky skin of her throat, along her shoulders. Your tongue traces a path to her breast, licking at the pinkness of her nipples, teasing them to hard points in your mouth. River gasps, and closes her eyes in the dark. 

"Nobody?" she whispers. 

"Not a soul," you answer, and your hands are all over her body, everywhere, reaching for her before she floats away. You cup her buttocks and pull her towards you, hard, your bare thigh thrust between her legs. River is soft against your skin, and damp all over. 

She leans up to kiss you, her tongue sure and wet in your mouth, lips gentle. She moans against your mouth when your fingers slip inside her. Your rhythm is slow and easy, as she pushes her body against you, demanding more, breathing harder, until she bites her lip and climaxes, in a long gentle wave, trembling in your hand. 

"Nobody," she whispers as you kiss her. 

"Nobody but me," you answer, and hold her in your arms until she falls asleep. 

~fin. 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to dirty diana


End file.
